


Affinity - Jack's thoughts

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jack wants to tell Sam how he really feels - but doesn't when presented with the ring.





	Affinity - Jack's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JackGywer for your art work!

[](http://www.directupload.net) I stand there, not sure what to say. The words want to come out but I know that is not what you want to here. We agreed that we needed to find a new chance at happiness, since we knew it could never be between us. Now looking at what you are holding out to me to see, I see you have done just that. Even knowing that this was a decision we had agreed upon, it does not ease the hurt.  
I make a joke about how you are supposed to wear it on your finger and you tell me you have not said yes yet – but as I admit to you – you have not said no either. I can see the look in your eyes, you are begging me to tell to tell him no – but I cannot. I cannot allow you to throw your career away on me. I won’t allow you to. You have so much going for you that would be nothing but selfish of me, even though my heart wants so bad to grab you and hold you tight against me and dare another man to even look at you.  
But I do not do that. I put the box back on the edge of the table and I look at you one more time before I turn to walk away. And walking away from you I feel the heat of the fire as my heart begins to burn. Knowing that I can never have you like I want to causes the flames to rise even higher until almost nothing is left inside of me but your memories. As my heart burst from the intensity of it all, your name whispers in the wind and I try to grab it to hold it to me forever, but it slips out of my grasp – gone before I can even mutter it – Carter…….


End file.
